The Dinner Party
by Snowberryxoxo
Summary: A silly little one shot where I meet the characters to a dinner-party-gone-wrong! xD


**A/N: Hii, a little silly one shot I did with Niknakz93 where we both wrote about how we would react if we met the characters xD**

**This is then how I would react if I was invited to a dinner party with them :D**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

**Oh, and please check out Niknakz93's one shot too named "Dinner Party Disscussions"**

**Vampire Diaries One Shot - The Dinner Party**

Chapter 1:

"God, I'm sooo freakin' hungry right now! Isn't dinner ready yet?" I said, leaning back in my seat and crossing my arms while my stomach was growling for what felt like the seventh time tonight.

Dinner with the whole gang sounded like a great idea in the beginning, because all of them were here – Klaus and Elijah were glaring at each other, Damon was slurping down his third glass of scotch, and Elena and Stefan were chitchatting with Alaric.

"Why? _Why_ did I even come here?" I asked, not expecting anyone to answer as I pushed my chair back and walked in to the kitchen to check if the dinner was soon ready.

As soon as I entered the kitchen I felt the hair on my neck raise and a shiver went down my spine as someone quickly passed me. I turned around, but found no one but myself in the kitchen. Then when I turned around again and went to walk to the oven, I suddenly felt something hard crash into my face and I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw that it was just… Damon.

"Damon, you seriously need to–"

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't love having me around…" Damon said, smirking smugly. I felt my cheeks become flushed and I nervously bit my bottom lip. He was so right about that, but I didn't want him to have the pleasure of knowing it. "You know, Ascha, I've noticed that you're not wearing any vervain… That's not such a smart idea to do around four vampires."

I froze; fearing what Damon was going to do make me do, but I quickly sighed in relief when Klaus walked in to us with a smug smirk on his lips. Okay, maybe not so relieving after all…

"Ah, Ascha! Just the girl I've been looking for," Klaus said in his charming British accent that made my heart flutter and my knees go weak – literally. I had to support myself to the kitchen counter, because it wasn't only Klaus who made me feel so nervous. Damon was too. How could two vampires possible be so hot? "I was just wondering of who you think is hottest of Damon and I. And be honest."

"Whoa-? Are you freakin' serious?" I exclaimed.

Klaus nodded and Damon smirked brighter, clearly eager to hear my answer to. God, this was so no how I expected this dinner party to be! Whatever happened to "we sit around the table, try not to kill each other, and just enjoy the delicious dinner"?

"C'mon, Ascha… It's a very easy choice," Damon said, leaning closer to me in a way that made my heartbeat increase rapidly. "So… who do you _love_ the most?"

"Well…" I scratched my head a bit and tried to move away from the two vampires, but they cornered me and blocked my way out of the kitchen. Great! The two most smug and ridiculous hot guys here in Mystic Falls were asking me to choose which one was hottest! "Argh, that's a hard one! I mean, you're both ridiculous hot, but Klaus _is_ an Original and Originals are very cool – oh, and don't forget his very sexy British accent…"

I trailed off, so Damon coughed loudly into his hand and woke me up with my cheeks blushing even more. I quickly apologized and tried again. But no matter how hard I thought about them, then I simply couldn't decide. They were equally hot in my eyes.

"C'mon, Ascha! We want an answer or we'll compel you to answer!" Damon said.

"No!" I quickly exclaimed and suddenly came up with an idea of how to distract them long enough to get back to the others.

I quickly got up on my toes and pressed my lips against Klaus's and then – while Klaus was still stunned by my move sudden move – I kissed Damon and stunned him too. I then ran as fast as I could past them and back to the others, giggling of what I just did.

"So… what about dinner?" I asked and I watched as Damon and Klaus came back, looking completely and utterly speechless by what just happened. "Is it ready yet?"


End file.
